Jacob Turner
Jacob 3.jpg Uncanny_Avengers_Vol_1_17_Textless.jpg 'Behaviour/Personality' Contrary to his blue eyed blonde hair appearence, Jacob is your hometown down to earth kind of fellow. Under the mask of The Red Dawn, he is bold, strong willed, and ready to live and die for the cause if need be. At a moments notice, he will stand up for what is right, and shares very strong beilefs, boderline noble. Outside of the mask, he's your run of the mill Jacob Turner. An average guy, with an average life, who is usually just apart of the crowed or passing by. While true he keeps to himself, his personality is usually the same, though outside the mask he has to adjust to the civlillian life, it's one reason he choses not to have one. While not willing to admit it to himself, he is most comfortable on the battle feild or fighting the good fight. Like many heroes who dawn the mask they were, having a normal life style , will never be an option for him. To cope with that weighs quite heavy on him at times. Apperance Jacob is quite the built young man, considering his origins and everything. He has sky blue eyes with sun kissed blonde hair, that is now cut short and rather well combed. He has a very prominant and handsome face, but is rarely noticed any different from the crowd so to speak. He's always staring off, no matter what, and gets lost in space realitively easily. He's rather built in muscle, but doesn't fluant it for any reason what so ever, and is quite humble to the fact bout it. Even in the coldest of times he's never seen without some form of short or sleeveless shirt. He dressed a bit more with class now, though most of the time you will only see him at base, or in uniform. Rarely in regular clothing. Jacob 4.jpg Jacob 1.jpg Jacob 2.jpg Jacob 5.jpg Jacob 6.jpg Jacob 7.jpg Jacob 8.jpg Jacob 10.jpg Jacob 9.jpg Allignment 'Lawful good' A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. The person would combine a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. The person tells the truth, keeps he/she's word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished. Lawful good is the best alignment you can be because it combines honor and compassion. Lawful good can be a dangerous alignment when it restricts freedom and criminalizes self-interest. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes goodness. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring criminals and evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall not steal. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and unlimited order in society. 'What district do you live in?' 'District 5' Due to his strings with the Mayor, became senate and second and command over the city of Kasaiahana city under the new Mayor for a small amount of time. Rebles rose up to stop him in his political uprising but all failed. He had a new Army, lead by an Orginzation he was soon to name the 'New Titan Force.' After the old ex-anti terriosim agency that once kept New America and Kasaihana city away from treacherous evils across the seas. Soon after being promoted to said postion he began a creation of his own visonary plan, and with the power of the oblisek at his side he was able to do just that. With no one to stop him as he rose to power, he soon created 'District 5'. The time proccessing around about 4 years in time span. District 5 goes by the name 'Kingdom' a Utopia made by Yani himself, where he resides as ruler. With his own District, Yani cannot be touched and with his 'Knights' the soliders under his command over District 5 who works as its martial law militant force. He is a force to be known, and one to be weary of. Currently Frequently out, visit's districts 1 & 2 for his job of mma fighter 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation & Clan /Rank' MMA fighter 'Fighting Style' 'Self Made Mixed Martial Arts' Jacob Turner was trained extensively in multiple forms of combat including martial arts. Thanks to the Super Soldier Serum, he was able skip the physical conditioning and flexibility training. Although a few of them have been identified, every discipline he was trained in is unknown and unclear because he either trained in secret or leanred as he watched and observed. American Boxing, Judo, Aikido, and Jujutsu are the only revealed disciplines he's open about, but he has utilized various different techniques and methods from multiple others. Among these are various Gong fu (or Kung fu) such as Taijiquan, Wing Chun, various Shaolin arm methods which he incorporates for his shield, Chin na, and northern kicking methods, Capoeira, Muay Thai, Karate, Eskrima, and hand techniques used in Ninjutsu. He excels in punching, kicking, elbowing, kneeing, headbutting, hand techniques and pressure point fighting, grappling, blocking, parrying, trapping, joint locking and manipulating, restraining, disarming, ground fighting, and tricking. He is extremely fluid when fighting enabling himself to adapt to any change in the environment or the physical status of him or his opponent(s) (if they gained or lost a weapon for instance). Jacob is very cunning, and creative in battle; even masters of overall combat have great difficulty predicting his next course of action, even through body language. He is able to shift from stand up combat to ground fighting, and even aerial combat due to his mastery over acrobatics. He generally uses many different techniques often seen today in modern kickboxing, wushu, and mixed martial arts. He is well known for using momentum to his advantage making it so that he could strike an opponent much harder than he could without it. He has turned his falls from being hit by an opponent into acrobatic kicks and punches by using the momentum from the assault and "flowing" with it. Tricking also plays an especially large role in his form often using many of those techniques against multiple opponents to create space and confusion, as well as aerial combat (he initially nicknamed it combat gymnastics since there was originally no official name for it). He does not generally use any other weapons, but his training in Aikido, Jujutsu, overall combat experience, and understanding of hand techniques as well as hand coordination enables him to wield all forms of weaponry with great proficiency. steve15.jpg steve11.jpg steve10.jpg steve12.jpg 4kKH6Bl.gif b19Y0V.gif big-boss-cqc-o.gif Metal-gear-boss-cqc-o.gif metal-gear-snake-cqc-o.gif CQC1.gif CQC3.gif CQC4.gif CQC5.gif CQC6.gif 'Military Combat Mastery' 4648031585_0fd19b5cf1_o.jpg Jacob with further tutiliedge under Densuke Ryoji, has obtained a varrying array of millitary combative strategies. Jacob innitial against the use of fire arms overcame this fear quickly when realizing some threats are often put down easier when shot with a bullet. Jacob gained an understanding of war and war based tattics and tieing them in with his already high mastery of combat knowledge, it makes his job easier when he's able to plan quickly and adress issues and scenarios before they even come to fruition. These strategies include but are not limited to: *Exploiting prevailing weather – the tactical use of weather as a force multiplier has influenced many important battles throughout history, such Battle of Waterloo *Fire attacks – reconnaissance by fire is used by apprehensive soldiers when they suspect the enemy is nearbyas the *Force concentration – the practice of concentrating a military force against a portion of an enemy force *Night combat – combat that takes place at night. It often requires more preparation than combat during daylight and can provide significant tactical advantages and disadvantages to both the attacker and defender *Reconnaissance – a mission to obtain information by visual observation or other detection methods, about the activities and resources of the enemy or potential enemy, or about the meteorologic, hydrographic, or geographic characteristics of a particular area. 'Individual Movement Techniques' *Fire and movement (also known as leapfrogging) – working in 'fire teams', one team attempts to suppress the enemy while the other moves either toward the enemy or to a more favourable position. *Basic drill – a standard drill that all individual soldiers are supposed to perform if they come under fire. *Contact drill *Immediate ambush drill *Counter ambush drill *Hull-down (in armored warfare) *Shoot-and-scoot *Infiltration tactics *Marching fire *Four Fs: find, fix, flank, finish *Overwatch *Bounding overwatch *Center peel *Patrolling *Reconnaissance patrol *Fighting patrol *Standing patrol (OP/LP) *Ambush *Linear ambush *L ambush *Area ambush *Guerrilla 'Super Soilder Serum' At one point it was tottally impossible to manipulate and to become a Super solider but after finding some of Damian Yun's DNA after his time back home in Kasaihana city a replica had been made by a series of unknown scientist who live out in old new york. Some of Dukes samples had also been obtained after the battle with Dark Nova And with the battle samples had been recovered and a new replica of the Z-beast serum had been made. With the Z-Human Project the user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. However.... Jacob had a low level of omega gene within his body due to being born in District 5 or the kingdom. This is because in the kingdom, it is MUCH cleaner and safer to live in, as it's eco friendly and compltely free of enviornmental toxins that woulld increase the gene's potency. As such, when volunteering to undergro the project for the promise of money, it didn't turn him into a massive hulking godly physical being, but rather it put him in a complete state of peak human conditioning. Thanks to tthis being a biological enhancement, he wouldln't nessecairly NEED to work out, but he does so regularly just to keep himself busy and occuipied. He's also extremly gifted with numbers. He has the ability to solve, measure, and calculate problems through numbers without using mathematical operations, but through pure intuition. He can tell how many bullets there is inside a gun and how many have been shot, the measurements of areas or coordinates without having data of it or any information. He can use this to solve problems, puzzles or riddles and can enhance one's accuracy to be precise and always hit the target. he can even make a close guess to the numbers of stars in a galaxy or atoms in a certain body and always tell the right time including hour, minutes, seconds and milliseconds with the slightest thought. In battlefield they can tell the number of incoming armies without counting them, simply by looking or quickly guesstimating 'Peak Human Conditioning' The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. 'Numerical Percision' The user has the ability to solve, measure, and calculate problems through numbers without/with using mathematical operations, but through pure intuition. They can tell how many bullets there is inside a gun and how many have been shot, the measurements of areas or coordinates without having data of it or any information. They can use this to solve problems, puzzles or riddles and can enhance one's accuracy to be precise and always hit the target.He possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. 'Crimfighting Mastery' User is able to become almost superhumanly skilled in all forms of crime fighting and law enforcement. Users are naturally talented and/or trained to find criminals and stop their activities, either through sheer intellect or the use of brute force. *Become skilled in multiple forms of combat geared toward the prevention of crime. *Obtain near-mythical level abilities in investigation and crime supression. *Adapt to various tactics and techniques almost instantly. *Vigilantism - The user becomes specialized in waging their own personal war on criminality. Associated abilities with this variation are many, but a few examples include Enhanced Combat and Enhanced Assassination to name a few. 'The Red Dawn' 3365412-4487877904-ultim.png.jpeg 2761592-ultimate_comics_ultimates_19_pg_002.png 954097-ultimates03235qj.jpg CaptainAmerica2-Avengers.png Steven_Rogers_(Earth-1610).png ultimate-captain-america.jpg SJPA_Captain_America_4.png Red Dawn!.png avengers-marvel-now-1-costume.jpg Captain_America_Vol_7_1.jpg tumblr_mdzq847rKB1re8ijgo1_1280.jpg After completing his training with Densuke Ryoji, Jacob has passed his hero afairs to finally become The Red Dawn of this day and age. His costume is a dramatic pallete swap, but one approved by him and his mentor, all be it the gear is a tad different this time around. Since Jacob is still new, wearing the actual Red Dawn outfit would be much, and as such to make his own legacy, Ochigi desinged something to fit today's threats, and jacob's unique physique and style. As The Red Dawn he wears a water and fire retardant costume, which is made of Kevlar, nomex and light weight titanium. The costume also offers a high level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts i.e., falls from 30 meters height and The suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper and steel, via the Tungsten/Titanium hybrid metal, which allinged with anti gravity technology, is now light weight and manuverable.. The suit also gives some resistance to high temperatures, around the melting point of steel, and is fit to protect the inner body heat of the wearer in sub zero temperatures. He carries a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, which has its frequencies blocked making it highly difficult to trace its call. The mainstay of this suit, is the unique type of kevlar it uses, which is known by the millitay as liqud body armor. Over the years, people have had to develop stronger and more advanced armor to protect against increasingly sophisticated weapons. However, in spite of these improvements, modern body armor still has some of the same shortcomings as ancient forms of armor. Whether it's made from metal plates or layers of fabric, armor is often heavy and bulky. Many types are rigid, so they're impractical for use on arms, legs and necks. For this reason, medieval suits of plate armor had gaps and joints to allow people to move around, and the body armor used today often protects only the head and torso. One of the newest types of body armor, though, is both flexible and lightweight. Oddly enough, this improvement comes from the addition of liquid to existing armor materials. The term "liquid body armor" can be a little misleading. For some people, it brings to mind the idea of moving fluid sandwiched between two layers of solid material. However, both types of liquid armor in development work without a visible liquid layer. Instead, they use Kevlar that has been soaked in one of two fluids. The first is a shear-thickening fluid (STF), which behaves like a solid when it encounters mechanical stress or shear. In other words, it moves like a liquid until an object strikes or agitates it forcefully. Then, it hardens in a few milliseconds. This is the opposite of a shear-thinning fluid, like paint, which becomes thinner when it is agitated or shaken. Here's how the process works. The fluid is a colloid, made of tiny particles suspended in a liquid. The particles repel each other slightly, so they float easily throughout the liquid without clumping together or settling to the bottom. But the energy of a sudden impact overwhelms the repulsive forces between the particles -- they stick together, forming masses called hydroclusters. When the energy from the impact dissipates, the particles begin to repel one another again. The hydroclusters fall apart, and the apparently solid substance reverts to a liquid. To make liquid body armor using shear-thickening fluid, researchers first dilute the fluid in ethanol. They saturate the Kevlar with the diluted fluid and place it in an oven to evaporate the ethanol. The STF then permeates the Kevlar, and the Kevlar strands hold the particle-filled fluid in place. When an object strikes or stabs the Kevlar, the fluid immediately hardens, making the Kevlar stronger. The hardening process happens in mere milliseconds, and the armor becomes flexible again afterward. In laboratory tests, STF-treated Kevlar is as flexible as plain, or neat, Kevlar. The difference is that it's stronger, so armor using STF requires fewer layers of material. Four layers of STF-treated Kevlar can dissipate the same amount of energy as 14 layers of neat Kevlar. In addition, STF-treated fibers don't stretch as far on impact as ordinary fibers, meaning that bullets don't penetrate as deeply into the armor or a person's tissue underneath. The evidence conclude that this is because it takes more energy for the bullet to stretch the STF-treated fibers. since the protection is not only more eifficient, but more fulent moving officers will be able to sustain more damage over time from higher calibur bullets. While it might not outright prevent bullet penetration, anything below an assualt riffle calibur bullet will only leave a bleeding whelp. This kevlar is subseptible to armor peircing rounds, and hollow tips that penetrate tanks. This body armor does NOT gaurentee invincibility, but it does guarentee a longer period of endurance on the feild. It covers only the entire body beneath the metal plates, as a last layer of defense 'Add On's' Ballistic Guantlets: The Balisitc guantlets designed by Red Steel are so much more than the average peice of balistic weaponry. They were orignally desinged in the ear of early nuclear weaponry where humans first experimented with the objective of creating super soilders, or super suits that could combat other nations with fewer men causing less casualties. As such the Ballistic Guantlets were originally desinged to work off of air pressure, and piston mechanics, similar to what's found in a running engine or the barrel of a gun. The piston extendeds from the arm, namely the corner around the top of the forearm, and then retracts inwards, combing said pressure with momentum and creating an explosive shotgun like effect but in the form of a punch. However with Red Steel's design, opting to move twoards the future, instead of straight piston tech, he utlited miniature jet engines. He based it off of what was once the most powerful jet engine in the world. The largest variant is the GE90-115B. Measuring 216 inches long and 135 inches wide with a 128-inch-diameter fan, the -115B weighs a stout 18,260 pounds. Surprisingly, despite the -115B's size, it is also the most efficient wide-body engine in service today. It utilizes a 10-stage air compressor, driven by the engine's two-stage turbine to generate a 23:1 pressure ratio turbocharger. Not able to fit this on a wrist, he divided these measurements amongst the three fans that rest within in the guanlets, and keeping the turbocharger, but minimizing and reducing it's size, he was able to create a guantlet that expelled literal sonic speed pressures but on a smaller scale, essentially allowing the user to punch with the speed and power of a jet engine. These were created to aid a peak human or lesser in the ability to harm and hurt superhuman foes with a superhuman foes. They are capable of tearing through many solid materials and creating devistating shockwaves through physical impact alone. Adding these to the boots can cause the same effects. Red Dawn 1.gif Red Dawn 2.gif Red Dawn 3.gif Red Dawn 4.gif 'Utlity Belt This belt contains compacted and grouped items for various scenarios and situations. *rebreather which allows for purified oxygen in unpurified areas, and even stores oxygen allowing for 30 minutes in the void of space or airless areas. *Wired cable, exntending 30 feet in length, with enough tensile strength to support at least 5 tons. Has a metal grappling hook attacked to the end of it, and is thin enough to carry around in his belt. This can be attached to his watch, to use as a grapple gun, or a claw like device. *Gravity Grips - These Gravity Grips use A.G.F technology, to attract densuke's hands and feet to surfaces, by attracting them using polairty, to attract, but not repel. *Lock picks *First aid kit containing disinfectant spray, cloths, and bandages *EMP bomb which covers a 10 mile radius (last for 2 post) *Chaff Grenades, which divert any and all homing devices from the users posistion including missles and lasers. *5 sonic disc *5 magetic disc *5 expanding disc *'''''SOCOM Pistol: The Mark 23 was the predecessor to Heckler & Koch's USP series of handguns. It is chambered for the popular .45 ACP cartridge and has a 12+1 round capacity. The SOCOM variant is a "weapon system" rather than just a pistol; the system includes the weapon itself, the AN/PEQ-6 Laser Aiming Module (LAM) manufactured by Insight Technology, and the large suppressor produced by Knight's Armament Company. The Mk 23 was built to conform to very stringent accuracy and reliability requirements set by the US SOCOM (S'pecial '''O'perations 'COM'mand). While it met the accuracy and reliability goals, operators in the field despised the Mark 23 for its poor ergonomics, enormous size and heavy weight (the weapon is a foot and a half long with the suppressor fitted and the full system weighs five pounds, as much as an unloaded MP5 or three loaded 9mm Glocks); they tended to never be checked out, and most in SOCOM service spent peaceful careers sitting in armory gun racks, ultimately being replaced by the smaller and lighter USP Tactical. However in Jacob's hands, the pistol weighs next to nothing allowing Jacob full tatical use. Jacob typically carries 2 extra rounds of ammunition. (24 more bullets to make it simple.) hk_mk23_mod0_socom_combat_pistol_by_scarlighter-d4wks2s.jpg '''Electronic Contact Lenses A pair of contact lenses that give one the ultimate detective type vision. Densuke mainly. They have a direct link with Ochigi' super computer, giving densuke the ability to face recognition and match up with kpd files, birth records, ID photo's, and any form of physical identification. If theres a record on someone in government or local files, densuke can match and identify them instantly. It also acts as a hub, allowing densuke to process files my moving the on screen interface with brain signals (thought) and even read and access articles on the internet, at high speeds. It can also function as a blueprint construction device able to holographically making buildings and structures that only he can see or project holographically. They run off of brain synapses, and not traditional eletricity making EMP's useless. He can also apply multiple modes of vision such as: *'Chemo Vision:' The ability to see pheromone output *'Gamma Vision:' The ability to see gamma radiation. *'Infrared Vision:' The ability to see heat radiation. *'Microwave Vision:' The ability to see microwaves. *'Radio Vision:' The ability to see radio-waves. *'X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through solid objects. *'Microscopic Vision:' The ability to see very small items. *'Movement Vision:' The ability to instantly take notice of things if they move. *'Night Vision:' The ability to see with little or no light. *'Telescopic Vision:' The ability to see great distances. *'Blood Flow Vision': The ability to see the flow of blood of living beings. 'Spark Rod' These rods are about 6 inches long at base length, and no thicker than a No.2 pencil. Made of Tungsten Stell, when discharged or come in contact with antoher surface, via peircing it or impaling it, the rod will do two things: first it will extend to a full 12 inches (1 foot), and widen out until it drills a complete fittted hole, that sinks it in solid and fits in in place. It takes tons of force to remove it, as if any shift is made in it's movement, it will expand again automatically to keep it's place where it was shot. This is espcially useful when throwing them in the barrles of guns, as this mechanisim could potentiall destroy the barrel of a gun with it's continuous expansion. This is made even furthered if a person tries to shoot it out. The extension can be done manually, and can extend the rod in actuality to 3 feet, and be thrown and used as a lightning rod. No matter who controls the lighitng, one cannot fight natrual ailments, and lightning will undoubted be attracted to the tallest object it's vicinity. One contact is made with the rod, the lightning particles are disperesed into the ground and depisitated, turning into potential energy and leaving it useless. 'Body Double Pack' This inventioned comes pacakaged inside of a small sticky square. When sat down or released and landing on a surface, a carbon based copy will emerge from the square, taking on a pose that the user wishes for it to do so. These carbon clones, have chemical make up as the user, completelying rendering any identification tech near useless. Even the syntehtics of the body doubles organ structure is teh exact same as the users, a form of perfect mimicry. When the clone is killed or even cut however it would instantly disperse into a green vapor. This Vapor if inhaled, would quickly shut the opponents airway, or larynx completely, followed by an unfahtomable amount of sleep enducement and immidiate nervous system faliure, thus paralyzing the opponent completely. This gas would cause the opponents body to feel completely exhuased, draining them of access stamina, and k.oing them instant. (if the gas inhaled, it is one post until this effect kicks in on the user.) The body double on it's own can only be set to move in one direction of movement, and stays active until killed or removed from battle. The gas however does not effect the body that copied it, i.e the user. 'Fire Supressant Pellets' The pellets are about the size of a golf ball, and contain a special rubery material, designed with the same properties as the liqud-foam like substance found in Fire Extinguishers. When this pellet explods onto a fire, or a fire based source/attack/person/etc, the foam like gel will rapidly expand and ecnause the opponents body completely, so long as they have body heat. This process actually SPEEDS up when the person is on fire, or attempts to break free by powering out with fire or heating it up. it also has a quicksand effect, the more the user physically struggles to break free of it, the more it will expand until it has encased the opponent in a giant clay colored ball. This also has the adverse effect of freezing. if one attempted to freeze the substance, it would freeeze, but it's mollecular structure would HARDEN. Causing the molecules to compact each other tightly and form a new substance stronger than reienforced Titanium, which is even harder to get free of than the gel. If one remained perfectly still the gel would ooze off of them and have no prior effect, but that's assuming one does this. 'The Menstral Nightmare' This is....well basically a pellet that contains the powerful and combined smell of 10 female vanginas all on their menstral cycles. While seemingly uselss, this particularly effects people that have Enhanced Senses. The stench would be so unbarible, it would cuase instant distraction, and particularly loss of mental focus and even vision. This isn't particularly because of the stench itself, but more so the hyper sensitivity of ones nose and smell. This effects normal people less and is more of an annoyance, but it has been modified to taste like stale vagina, if shoved inside someones mouth. this pelet is uesd at ones own risk 'The Sheild of Red Dawn' Captain America Shield.png Ws2G6m.gif KRINbk.gif 5ns1uI.gif anigif_e56ca3d02ba68afaeaf2a90e48a45577-8.gif capgif3.gif tumblr_nn3vy108Lu1ut1b0po1_500.gif 0b9d2958eab2aa35efa9a219ec1d841b.gif 53b73c73ea8eb8d036b0acce6b7f3e25.gif 79b2656706475b6970f1477acb80730c.gif d3d691ce5b91555ebfdb1f477af8c6fb.gif Red Dawn’s only weapon is his shield, a concave disk 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds. It is made of a unique Vibranium-Adimantium alloy that has never been duplicated. The Shield was cast by None other than Donnie Yun, who was asked by Tetsu Ryoji to create an impenetrable substance to use for the war on crime and terrorist activity in Kasihana City.. During his experiments, Yun combined Vibranium with an Adamantium-steel alloy he was working with and created the disc-shaped shield. Donnie knew he would never able to duplicate the process due to his inability identify a still unknown factor that played a role in it. The shield was sent to Ochigi Ryoji where it hangs in glory awaiting it’s user. The shield has great aerodynamic properties: it is able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enables it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It is, pretty much, virtually indestructible: it is resistant to penetration, temperature extremes, and the entire electromagnetic spectrum of radiation including varius energies. The only way it can be damaged in any way is by tampering with its molecular bonding, which in itself is next to impossible thanks to the vibrainium aspects. the shield is not only nearly indestructible, but it absorbs a great deal of kinetic energy from impacts because of its Vibranium component. That is why he can tank massive amounts of damage and all forms of force, while Dawn is holding it, without simply sending him into the ground or the air unless he wills it. Rebuilding & After effects cap-v-cyclops2.jpg The sheild had been bonded together with a grid like fashion that spans from a center focal point and holds together the rest of the sheid in a stronger molecular bond that it had previously. this is due to the fact that the shield was destroyed using anti metal, which is a vibrainium variant that molecularly destabilizes the metallic bonds it comes into contact with. however it is STILL vibrainiumxrite and through a process of ionization and reverse bonding the vibrainium component was able to become regular vibrainium and actually increase the amount of said metal originally found inside of the shield but thanks to careful metal smithing, it had been compressed and smoothed down to weigh virtually the same as it did before. Now however because of this dual bonding and the addition of a special adhesive the shield is now the definition of unbreakable thanks to the bonding of vibrainum-maderin properties that reverberate and disperse any molecular tampering. One of the odd properties that played a part in the shields reconstruction is the adhesive that was used to do so. its what's known as a Seiryoku Stone.This is a stone produced by Aiden Nagara after his time in the Shinto Realm. This is a man made variant of the Seiryoku Stone he found there and made his weapons "Godkillers" with. The stone acts as a medium for Chi-Molecular flow.To put it simply when a person passes a chi flow into the stone it will take it, amplify it, and expell it with an enhanced velocity. To get complicated with it, when further testing was done on this stone it was shown to react with other resourses. When combined with certain metals, for example, and a chi wave was passed through it, the result could lead to the stone expelling flames or ice. The stone is also known to let off a glow when reacting to nearby chi wavelengths. It glows in a color to match the aura of the chi flowing through it. In the case of the shield, whenever Jacob holds it, it over takes a very outlandish effect on his body. The sheild whenever in contact with other people who use chi or some form of Manderin based energy the sheild glows a fient white alsmot as if it were glowing from the inside out. This has a very special effect even though the glow is fient it is there. It gains the special ability to absorb and store various physics based energies. This works by an object of mass coming into contact with the sheild and striking against it. the origins properties of vibrainium dispel any form of energy already but with the maderin conductivity forged with the shield it now has the ability to RELEASE these energies as well! these energies are physics based. Energy exists in many different forms. Examples of the types of energies that can be stored include light energy, heat energy, mechanical energy, gravitational energy, electrical energy, sound energy, chemical energy, nuclear or atomic energy and so on. These forms of energy can be transferred and transformed between one another which is what makes them energy on the first place. The shield cannot actually discharge these energies in an external or ranged manor but the more energy that is absorbed and stored it has to be expelled. This can be done but hitting or bashing the sheild into some other solid object and when this is done the stored energy is discharged an implosion followend by an explosion of invisible concussive force. not so much air pressure but a sheer unbridled force of impact that lashes out omnidirectionally. this impact varies from the energies absorbed. Lesser impacts begot low grade expulsions and greater impacts begot larger expulsions. the second function of the stone enfuses sheild is the fact that it creates a layer of chi over the holders body which is white in coloration. This layer is skin right and barely visible. This layer mimics what looks to be the properties of fortification chi and gives Jacob a thin layer of protection and a durability boost on a good tier scale. while not as vibrant as the shield itself it does prevent and aid in injury against super human or energy based foes especially when giving or taking hits. its conditional however. The shield only resonates when people with active chi usages are near and kicks in when chi is used in his vicinity. meaning if the opposer doesn't use chi, then this property of the shield will not activate. It and the user will remain in their normal state until otherwise. Personal Retract Device: A device installed during the second year of Jacob's return. It basically reacts on a hidden and massivly high frequency located inside of Jacob's watch, that allows densuke to magentically call the sheild back to his location, if he should be seperated from it. This does not effect the regular dynamics of the sheild, but it does aid in critical situations should densuke loose the sheild from his person for any reason. 'S.M.A.R.T Watch' A black wrist watch made by the men and women at Heroes Inc, replicated from Ochigi Ryoji's own personal design. The watch is made out of lightweight Ragnite, with a holograpic interface, that allows for communication to the base, and various contacts of importance, and an emergency signal incase back up is needed. *AM/FM Radio *World Clock *'Chemical Substance Reader: '''A scanner imbued in the watch that alerts him of any changes in air pressure, chemical substances via gases, liquids or solids, and even bomb residu and more. *'Analyzational Blueprint Constructor'': Can resconstruct literal crime scenes, blueprints, and entire minature cities. In combination with other features of the watch he can reenact entire crime scenes based on analysis alone, and even read the most used finger prints from control panels, to discover hidden routes in buildings, layberenths, etc, etc. *'GPS Tracking Device, linked to tracers. *'Cryptographic Sequencer: '''A device that allows him to acces hard to reach computer mainframes and systems, by giving Ochigi a direct link to them, allowing Ochigi to take to hack and decode nessecary fragments to complete certain task. Also doubles as an audio decoder. *Portable Scanner linked to a 3D printer at Heroes Reprieve Base Allies/Enemies All depends 'Background' Jacob Turner, born and raised on a farm on district 5. Suprisingnly he came from birth from the jump not knowing his parents. It was this that often brought his carefree attitude, as he figure if he didn't know the, he wasn't meant to know them. He grew up in an orphange with other kids til he was about 13 years old. he never got dopeted, so he simply stayed behind to help the people who ran things. Eventually when he was 18 his caretakers got old. The old man and the old woman were getting sickly, and while they had the best care because of the district they were in, they couldn't fix old age. Jacob was there for there passing, and kept the home after a while. At the age of 18 having no income, he decided to enlist in Yani's millitary army. While in there, he was chosen to enroll in the super soilder army, Yani was usually always building to enforce the city's patrols. He did this, but when he did so they didn't account for the low level of omega gene in jacob's body. Not meeting their physical status quo, he was disbandoned and thrown aside as if he wasn't any more than a failure. Jacob had lost his way at this point in his life, blessed with a physical condition most would kill for , but made to think he was worth nothing more than the dirty under his feet.. Having the attitude he did though, he'd dust his hat off and enter into amature fighting leauges, eventually branching into MMA fighting. Thanks to his physique, he leanred as he went along, but usually kept his training under wraps. He didn't want anyone to know his forms of fighting and he didn't like being deduced so easily. he was a quick learner and a selective one, often taking what he knew and combining it with his innate talant to do what he wanted to do with it.To this day, he practices MMA often and compets in the underground and amatuer circut. Omega Gene Level C+ - A level 60 Omega gene human will have multiple peak human attributes that make them stand out. They are formidable and have the capability to stand on there own. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' '~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun''' Category:3rd Gen Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancments Category:Heroes For Hire Category:Heroes Inc Category:Vigilante